Danny Cat is Saved/Minnie's Part of Your World (Reprise)
It was very early morning when Minnie dragged Danny to the shore. Danny's clothes were ripped up. As she laid him on the sand, Danny fixed her gaze at her love. The normal orange cat still had his eyes closed and was very wet. Still not breathing at all. Minnie waited for Danny to wake up and breathe but it seemed like he wouldn't! Fear grew inside Minnie. What if she was too late? She noticed Daffy landing down on the sand. He had survived the storm. As he walked over to inspect Danny, Minnie hoped that he could tell her about Danny's condition. "Is he - dead?" Minnie asked in a worried manner, as Daffy opened one of Danny's eyes with his fingers. He studied Danny's still lifeless green eye for two seconds before closing it. "It's hard to say." he said. That made Minnie more worried! Then Daffy walked around Danny and stopped at his feet. Daffy picked up Danny's foot and put it to his ear. He listened to Danny's foot for a few seconds before slowly putting it down. Daffy's eyes grew sad. "Oh," he sighed. "I - I can't make out a heartbeat." Just then, the little mermouse noticed Danny moving a bit. "No, look!" she exclaimed, "He's breathing." Danny was breathing in and out in small breaths. Although his eyes were still closed, Danny had managed to open his mouth to get air. Minnie felt her heart rejoice since Danny was not dead after all! "He's so beautiful." she said, as she stroked her wet sandy black bangs across his forehead. Then Minnie lifted Danny's face and turned toward her. She continued to hold the cat's face as she sang to him. Minnie: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you What would I do to see you Smiling at me? As she was singing, another medium-sized wave rolled over the shore. The wave revealed a tired Mowgli and Pudge and an exhausted Bugs. They all lied down on the soft rocks. Bugs lifted his eyes up upon the shore. He couldn't believe his eyes! When Bugs saw Minnie singing to Danny, he was so shocked that his jaw dropped! Daffy walked over to Bugs, closed his jaw, and smiled at the scene. Minnie: Where would we walk? Where would we run If we could stay all day in the sun? As soon as Minnie kept singing, the sun rose and peeked out from the clouds. Its sun rays kissed Daffy's face. The striped prince began to stir more a bit. Slowly he raised his hand and touched Minnie's hand which felt smooth. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and only saw Minnie in the sunlight. Minnie: Just you and me And I could be Part of your world "Danny! You're alive and well! Oh, thank goodness!" A voice was heard in a distance. Minnie turned her head to see Bagheera charging toward her. As much as Minnie wanted to stay beside Danny, she knew that being discovered by a creature and a normal animal was too much of a risk to take. Thus, she quickly left and dived into the ocean. Danny wanted to beg his mystery rescuer to stay but he was still tired and weak. Bagheera licked his face. "Danny!" called another voice, "Oh, Danny." It was Mushu, and he ran over. He had thought that Danny was gone forever. He was so relieved to find him at the shore. Mushu grabbed Danny by the arms and help him stand up. "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" he said, as he wiped his forehead with relief. Danny didn't listen and only shook his head a bit. "A girl - rescued me." Danny said, staring at Minnie, "She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." He didn't know who had rescued him but he felt eternally grateful to this girl. Somehow he had fallen in love with her. Danny fell back a bit, only to be caught by Mushu. "Ah, Danny, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." Mushu said, smiling. He put his arm around Danny and helped him toward the castle. "Off we go. Come on, Bagheera." "Yes, Mushu!" Bagheera called, "I'm coming!" The panther followed them close behind. Bagheera will find Danny's rescuer some other time. Danny tried to argue that his rescuer was real, Danny he was still too tired to speak. Still, Fievel looked back to see if the mystery maiden was still around. She was still here all right. Hiding behind a rock is where she, the rabbit, the man cub, and the penguin were located. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The peacock lord will never know." Bugs said to Minnie, "You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." he concluded, putting his gloved hands together in a prayer. But Minnie didn't listen; she only looked at Danny as she continued singing. Minnie: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world The waves hit from behind the rock as Minnie belted out her last note. Little did she and her friends know that Jasper and Horace had peeked out from the water with their magic eyes. Maleficent was watching Minnie again in her water crystal ball. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy," she laughed. "The child is in love with a normal animal. And not just any normal animal - an orange cat prince! Her daddy'll LOVE that." After having another chuckle or two, Maleficent looked at her garden which is filled with-not coral or seaweed, polyps! "Lord Shen's headstrong, lovesick little girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." sneered Maleficent. She cackled evilly. She finally had a plan of how to overthrow Lord Shen, and she can't wait to get started on it! Meanwhile at the underwater kingdom, the princesses were in their bedroom, fixing themselves up around the circular wall of vanity mirrors. Marie stood by in front of the door with green seaweed. "Minnie, dear, time to come out!" she called, "You've been in there all morning!" Minnie swam out through the door, humming very cheerfully. Minty and the others stared at their little sister as she sat down by one of the mirrors. "What is with her lately?" asked a confused Foxglove. The others didn't answer because they were as just as confused as Foxglove was. After checking that her black fur was in good shape, Minnie took a pink sea flower and swam off, only to bump into her father. "Morning, Daddy." Minnie said. Shen smiled and chuckled as Minnie tucked the sea flower behind his ear. He and his other daughters watched Minnie singing as she swam merrily away. He couldn't quite figure out why Minnie was so happy today. "Oh, she's got it bad." said Foxglove. "What?" asked Shen, still not getting it, "What has she got?" "Isn't it obvious, Daddy?" Marie asked, "Minnie's in love." And she sighed in content as Shen took the flower out from behind his ear. "Minnie?" he repeated of what Marie said, "In love?" Meanwhile, Bugs paced around in circles near a rock. He was trying his best to stay calm. "O.K. So far, so good," he said. "I don't think the lord knows." As he kept walking around in circles, petals kept falling down on him. At every five seconds, Bugs'd blow the petal away from him. "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." he went on. Minnie giggled dreamily, her eyes unfocused, mind obviously somewhere else as she pulled on the flower's petals. "He loves me . . ." she smiled, before throwing it away. Then, she picked another petal. "Hmmm, he loves me not. . . ." she said. She frowned, before tossing it. At last, Minnie perked up when she picked the last petal. "He loves me! I knew it!" she squealed and giggled. Her outburst worried Bugs more! "Minnie, stop talking crazy." Bugs told her. He hoped Lord Shen didn't hear her. Minnie wasn't listening. "I gotta see him again - tonight!" Minnie said to the rabbit, "Daffy knows where he lives." She leapt from the rock and began to swim in a very excited manner. "Minnie, please." Bugs pleaded, grabbing onto her tail, "Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" But Minnie was too busy thinking of how to meet Danny. "I'll swim up to his castle," she said, making a dash and leaving poor Bugs behind, who had lost his grip. "Then Mowgli and Pudge will splash around to get his attention, and then with-" "Down here is your home!" Bugs called. He was becoming slightly annoyed, as he swam up to the little mermouse. Why couldn't Minnie understand that? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs